Veröffentlichungen:Prinzessin Mononoke
Hier werden die Veröffentlichungen des Films Prinzessin Mononoke von Studio Ghibli aufgelistet. Erstausstrahlung Englische Übersetzung Für den Verleih und die englische Übersetzung des Films war , eine Tochterfirma von Walt Disney, verantwortlich. leitete diese Aufgabe. Er sagte zu Hayao Miyazaki, dass er den Film an einigen Stellen verändern möchte. Toshio Suzuki antwortete darauf mit einem Paket: Ein mit der Aufschrift No CutsA god among animators, The Guardian, 22.05.2012. Dies zeigt, dass das Studio große Änderungen ablehnt und Wert auf die Originalität seiner Filme legt. An der Übersetzung wirkte mit. Die meisten Änderungen wurden bei den Begriffen aus der japanischen Mythologie getätigt. Das Problem hierbei ist, dass es in der westlichen Sprache keine vergleichbare Worte gibt. Aus diesem Grund versuchte man sie möglichst wortgetreu zu übersetzen. So wird Shishi Gami (wörtlich so viel wie Gott des Wildes) in der englischen Version als Forest Spirit bezeichnet und im Deutschen Waldgott genannt. Hierbei ist das Wort Gott nicht mit westlichen Wortverständnis zu verwechseln, sondern bezieht sich auf ein Naturwesen mit göttlichen Kräften. Für die Synchronisation wurde viel Geld ausgegeben und die Rollen der Charaktere wurden durch bekannte Schauspieler besetzt. Der Film wurde nur in wenigen ausgewählten Kinos für kurze Zeit gezeigt. Wie in Deutschland wurde kaum Werbung für den Film gemacht. Im September 2000 brachte Walt Disney den Film auf DVD heraus. Wegen der große Nachfrage wurde der Untertitel neu übersetzt. Die Neuauflage der DVD kam drei Monate verspätet auf den Markt. Verzögerung in Deutschland Die erste Aufführung des Films in Deutschland war am 12.02.1998 auf der 48. auf Japanisch mit deutschem Untertitel, an der Hayao Miyazaki persönlich anwesend warMononoke Hime in den deutschen Kinos?!, FUNime, tomodachi.de, abgerufen 1. Juni 2001. Buena Vista veröffentlichte im Jahr 2000, anlässlich der Expo in Hannover, eine teure Synchronisation des Films. Sie wurde nur in s ausgestrahlt. Es gab kaum Werbung und die Kinos, dei den Film zeigten, wechselten sich ständig. Auf diese gewann der Film mit 70.000 Zuschauern einen gewissen BekanntheitsgradDie Filmstarts-Kritik zu Prinzessin Mononoke, 14. November 2012. Mit Verzögerung kam der Film am 19.04.2001 schließlich in die regulären deutschen Kinos. Prinzessin Mononoke erschien am 13.06.2002 dann auf VHS. Aufgrund einer großen Nachfrage erschien der Film am 03.11.2003 auch als DVD durch Universum Anime. Drei Jahre später kam die Spezial-Edition der DVD heraus. Am 24.12.2003 wurde der Anime erstmals auf ausgestrahlt. Durch wiederholte Ausstrahlung im Fernsehen, nahm der Film an Bekanntheit stetig zu. Bis heute ist er einer der bekanntesten und beliebtesten Ghibli-Filme unter den Deutschen. VHS-, DVD-, BD-Erscheinungen (VHS) |bild=Pm-vhs.jpg |groesse=100px |medium=VHS |anzahl=1 |release=25.04.2002 |verleiher=Walt Disney |amazon=http://www.amazon.de/Prinzessin-Mononoke-VHS-Yoji-Matsuda/dp/B00005UOK1 }} |anzahl=1 |release=03.11.2003 |verleiher=Universum Anime |sprache=Deutsch Datei:De.jpg, Japanisch Datei:Ja.jpg |untertitel=Deutsch Datei:De.jpg |bonus= Making-Of Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland Einblick in die Cafeteria von Studio Ghibli Museum |amazon=http://www.amazon.de/Prinzessin-Mononoke-Einzel-DVD-Yoji-Matsuda/dp/B0000D8UX3 |galaxus=https://www.galaxus.ch/de/s11/product/prinzessin-mononoke-1997-zeichentrickfilm-2410084 }} |anzahl=2 |release=13.11.2006 |verleiher=Universum Anime |sprache=Deutsch Datei:De.jpg, Japanisch Datei:Ja.jpg |untertitel=Deutsch Datei:De.jpg |bonus= *Storyboard zum kompletten Film *Japanische TV-Spots und Trailer *Ghiblifilme auf DVD *6 Postkarten (Scrennshots auf Fotopapier) |amazon=http://www.amazon.de/Prinzessin-Mononoke-Studio-Collection-Special/dp/B000HWZ9NY }} |anzahl=2 |release=13.11.2006 |verleiher=Universum Anime |sprache=Deutsch Datei:De.jpg, Japanisch Datei:Ja.jpg |untertitel=Deutsch Datei:De.jpg |bonus= *Storyboard zum kompletten Film *Japanische TV-Spots und Trailer *Ghiblifilme auf DVD *6 Postkarten (Scrennshots auf Fotopapier) *4 weitere Postkarten *Holzbox *Beidseitiges Miniposter |amazon=http://www.amazon.de/Prinzessin-Mononoke-Special-Holzbox-Postkarten/dp/B000JCE7JE }} Manga Japanisch Nach der Ausstrahlung des Films wurde dieser auch als Manga produziert. Allerdings stellt er eher einen Film-Comic dar, weil die Bilder Ausschnitte aus dem Film sind und man ihn wie bei den westlichen Comics von links nach rechts und von vorne nach hinten liest. In Japan wurde der Manga bereits im August 1997 bei Animage veröffentlicht. Später erhielt er eine Neuauflage. Englisch Der erste Band in englischer Sprache erschien am 01.09.2006. Band 5 ist das letzte Band und erschien am 09.01.2007. Der Manga erschien auch unter dem Artbook-Label, obwohl es kein Artbook ist. Jeder Band kostet 7,5 US$. Deutsch Der Manga erschien bei Carlsen Comics unter dem Titel Prinzessin Mononoke - Der Comic zum Film. Ein Band kostet 10 Euro und umfasst 144 Seiten. Im Manga findet man andere Fachwörter als die im Film. So wurde z.B. der Waldgott in Gott der Bestien umbenannt. Die Mangas enthalten auch einige Hintergrundinformationen aus dem Artbook. Bücher Das Artbook trägt den Titel The Art of The Princess Mononoke und erschien bei Tokuma Shoten am 01.August 1997. Die Neuauflage wurde am 10. März 1998 gedruckt. Das Buch enthält Skizzen, das Storyboard und vielerlei Hintergrundinformationen. Das Buch ist auf Japanisch und Englisch erhätlich. Die englische Neuauflage erschien im August 2014 bei VIZ. Zusätzlich zu diesem Artbook sind vier weitere Artbooks auf Japanisch erhältlich. So behandelt ein Buch das Storyboard, das andere die Regieleitung von Hayao Miyazaki. Später erschienen Bücher unter dem Label Roman Album. Sie enthalten Interviews mit Ghibli-Mitarbeitern und Walt Disney. Eines der beiden Bücher trägt den Untertitel How did America view Princess Mononoke? Soundtrack Die Musik-CD hat in Japan viele Neuauflagen, die man unter Princess Mononoke (soundtracks) einsehen kann. Zum Film wurde das Album "Mononoke Hime Soundtrack" (もののけ姫 サントラ盤) von Tokuma Japan Communications am 02.07.1997 veröffentlicht. Die Lieder wurde von Joe Hisaishi komponiert und von Yoshikazu Mera gesungen. In der folgende Tabelle wird auch die Seiten von BEST ALBUM aufgelistet. Das Buch enthält Musiknoten. Also für Klavierspieler, die Ghiblifilm mögen, einfach perfekt ;) Im Wiki sind bisher nur Mononoke Hime (Lied) und Shiroi Ryuu eingetragen. Sie enthalten die deutsche Übersetzung. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Mediathek